Lethal Attractions
by LinkinParkLP16
Summary: A sequal that does the series justice. Combinding elements from all three movies, this story will blow your mind. As twists and turns develop, you will be hanging off the pages of your browzer begging for more!
1. Lethal Attractions: Chapter 1

**_Lethal Attraction  
  
_**By: LinkinParkLP16  
  
Inspired by the movie Cruel Intentions/Cruel Intentions 2/Cruel Intentions 3  
  
Made by Columbia Pictures  
  
Disclaimer: Some Quotes/descriptions/characters were borrowed from actual  
  
film.  
  
I am only creating a Sequel for pleasure, so read if you like and Enjoy!

* * *

** Chapter 1**

_**I**_t is a warm sunny day in Seattle. The sun's vibrant rays shine down upon the four-story mansion made entirely of crimson brick, with ivory vines scaling the towering walls. A tall intricate gate stands at the mouth of the driveway with a wall surrounding the quarters. The sun's gleam reflects off the gate as the two doors open with ease. A sparkling black 1956 Jaguar Roadster with brown leather interior cruises down the charcoal colored driveway heading towards the estate. Once belonging to Sebastian, it was given to Annette Hargrove, the love of his life, after his heartrending demise. With a flick of her hand Annette thrusts her brunette hair over her shoulders, letting it fly back and trail in the wind. Next to her, Sebastian's journal, leather bound and locked, containing all his deepest emotions and his strongest desires. Ever since his tragic death, it was one thing she would never leave without. As she coasts down the curvy pathway, beautifully carved statues and shrubbery are hugging the side of the road. Two exquisite marble carved fountains spew crystal clear water high into the sky. As the water descends, it trickles down and enters a circular pond full of water lilies of all sizes and shapes with a breathtaking variety of shrubbery enhancing the lawns beauty.  
  
Annette taking her time, softly hums to a song on the radio. "I am colorblind..." she sings, "Coffee black and egg white...Pull me out from inside...I am ready ...I am ready ...I am ready ...I am...F...i...n...e." Slowly a tear falls down her cheek as memories of Sebastian flood her mind. Recalling her love awaiting her presence atop the escalator as she slowly ascended from below. Slowly looking up, she caught a glimpse of his dirty blonde, curly locks of hair. His vibrant blue shirt all neatly buttoned with the sleeves undone, nicely contrasting his black pants. Vividly remembering casually stepping off the escalator and saying to him "I'm impressed" as she stared directly into his gleaming sapphire eyes as he responded... "Well, I'm in love." As if she was reliving the romantic experience all over again, she felt his luscious ruby lips caress hers, and felt sparks fly and time stand still as they stood in the middle of the train station. Recalling that intimate night back at Sebastian house where their two souls intertwined, and for her, it was the first time. The texture of the satin sheets below felt soothing as they rolled around on the bed, making passionate love. Small rays of light seeped through the auburn shades, casting dramatic shadows throughout the room. The sound of Sebastian's voice was like music to her ears as she recollected his question "Are you o.k.?" as they expressed their deep love for each other. Annette pulled out a tissue from her pocket to remove the salty tears from her moist eyes. "Watch Out!" she heard a voice cry as she looked up to see her car heading straight towards a silhouette of a person in front of her. Startled by the outcry, she quickly swerved off the road at high speed. Smoke bellowed from underneath the wheels as the car did a complete circle, leaving skid marks on the driveway. Whizzing off the cement she found herself plowing through the plush emerald grass, as her car speed forth towards a tree. Annette let out a loud shriek before the car made impact and became a mingled piece of machinery.


	2. Lethal Attractions: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
**_N_**earing the tall tree, Annette quickly closed her eyes, thinking she would soon be reunited with her love. Her piercing blue eyes zoomed into the grain of the bark, seeing the intricate patterns on the trunk. As the car neared the tree, she let out a loud howl, and closed her eyes tight. Flinging her arms in front of her face, she blocked the horrific image that would soon occur as she prepared for impact. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she felt her heart skip beats as she wished it would all be over soon. As the car rammed into the tree, her body was trusted forward, as the airbag burst, in all attempts to protect her. Her face met the airbag with a powerful blow, as she cried in pain. Within seconds she heard the glass shatter as the minute shards slashed her face. Smoke quickly filled the vehicle, and it quickly became difficult to breath. Jolted backwards her back walloped the seat, as an excruciating pain surged through her body. Her head collided into the headrest with tremendous force, and suddenly the lights went out.  
  
Entering the dense cloud of smoke, a tall young man dashed to the wreck to free the driver from the pile of rubble. His eyes rendered useless by the smoke that he could only rely on his keen sense of touch to save the life of the young girl. With his hands extended in front of him, he desperately searched for the driver's door. He could smell a foul odor, possibly being gas and knew if his instincts were correct that the car could soon become a raging inferno. With the passenger door located, all strength went into pride it ajar to rescue the driver, and tent to her injuries. Letting out a soft grunt, he hauled the door with all his strength in hopes of saving the drivers life. As the door unhinged, he was launched backwards, stumbling in attempts on gaining his balance. He quickly headed towards the car as the fumes filled his lungs with every breath. Swiftly lifting the driver out of the ruins, he whirled around and hastily carried her toward safety.  
  
To Be Continued...


	3. Lethal Attractions: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_K_**athryn enters her ice-cold cave. Looking out her balcony window, she took in the breathtaking skyline of the city. A grand chandelier hung over the center of the room, casting marvelous rainbows against the room's icy walls. Walking around her royal bed, she approaches her luxurious glass desk. Her stylish royal blue phone shook vigorously, making her everything upon the desk jitter. "I'm coming... I'm coming! Goodness!" Kathryn shouted. Before picking up the phone, she brushed her hair back behind her ear and made sure her appearance was appropriate. Placing the phone to her ear, she angrily groaned, "Fuck off Cecile!" as she plopped down on her princess like bed.

"Kathryn, nice to talk to you to!" Cassie exclaimed, as Kathryn filled with embarrassment. "Oh, it's you... what do you want this time my beloved cousin?" she replied sarcastically. "Just calling in to see how everything is going. It has been so long since we have had a nice conversation." As Kathryn's cousin babbled on, she rolled her eyes and played with the phone cord to pass the time. Her cousin was not one who she took particular interest in talking to, but then again... who did she ever? "...So, I can't wait to see you this summer!" Kathryn's eyes suddenly widened as her jaw dropped to the ground. "I have always wanted to see the city, and what better tour guide can I have than you?" she exclaimed. Kathryn sat silently in disbelief. "Um... Cassie... sweetie—what bad timing you have. With Sebastian's death and all... and my senior year coming to an end..." "Save the excuses Kathryn, I already booked the flight, and ran the brilliant idea past your mother. She completely agrees that now more than ever you need someone by your side. I can be someone you can turn to...kind of like Jesus. You know... to help you through all your problems."

"I have no problems!" Kathryn exclaimed, astonish by the witty remark. "Besides, the whole Jesus thing does not do what it once did for me...ever since Sebastian's death and all" she commented, fighting with her crack crucifix strung around her neck. "Well... I am sure that you would not mind my presence" She murmured cheerfully. An aquard silence filled the line, as they both paused. "Great then!" she squealed in excitement. "I will see you next week. Boy do I got stories to tell you! By the way—I am bringing my new boyfriend Jason along with me if you don't mind!" As Kathryn opened her mouth to refuse the not so tempting offer made by her cousin, Cassie began to bid her adieus.

"Great. See you soon!" she hollered, as she slammed the receiver into its cradle, sending a mind-blowing tone into Kathryn's ear. As her head recovered from the loud blast, she sat in disappointment and disbelief. The idea of her cousin visiting did not thrill her one bit. Now her summer would be ruined, and she was not in the mood to put up with Cassie's mind games. Heart pumping furiously, Kathryn began to feel an overwhelming abundance of stress piling on her back. Unscrewing her necklace, she spooned out a spoonful of the fine white powdery substance. Carefully, she closed one nostril with one hand, as the other raised the spoon to her nose. With one big sniff, the substance rushed through her system, clearing all her thoughts and troubles away. "Fuck me!" she shouted, as she collapsed back onto her bed, staring at the golden canapé above. She watched in amazement as the sun's rays reflected off the crystal ordainments of the lighting fixture, as they danced about. Slowly, her eye lids became heavy—into a deep sleep she fell.


	4. Lethal Attractions: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"**_Y_**es… Senior year at last!" Kathryn exclaimed, as she wandered over to the balcony to take in the magnificent view of the Big Apple. "Well… good for you but I am stuck here for much longer…" Cecile proclaimed with a gloomy look on her face. "Cecile, When I leave this lovely school, I will need someone to take my place you know" Kathryn calmly whispered with a smirk. Spinning around she re-enters her room to have a word with Cecile. An artic blue wall with a shiny silver trim is boldly seen. The stylish canapé bed, with a puffy blue down comforter lies neatly on her bed. An antique desk made entirely out of glass sits by the wall, with a crystal clear mirror behind. An assortment of business supplies are neatly displayed both in and onto of this fine piece of furniture. Above her elaborate blue oriental rug, is suspended a stylish crystal chandelier, adding warmth to the cold colored room.

"Oh My Goodness…Do you really mean it?" Cecile shrieked. Cringing at Cecile's loud pitch, she meandered toward her bed to sit down and unwind. "Why yes Cecile, I have been thinking a long time and… although I may not have all the say in who takes over as the most beautiful, most popular, most beloved girl in the school. Excited by Kathryn's news, she leaped up out of the carved cherry wood chair and dashed over to the bed and plopped herself down next to her idol. "Oh my gosh Kathryn, thank you so much!" she yelled throwing her arms around Kathryn's neck. "I always admired you and tried to follow in your footsteps as much as possible and…I have always thought us to be best friends and… You have taught me so much…" Cecile bellowed.

"Get… off… me…" Kathryn mumbled, trying to break free of Cecile's firm grip. With every word Cecile spoke, her grip only became stronger and stronger. "Cecile! You are choking me!" Kathryn muttered as she grabbed her arms and threw her off the bed. She plummeted to the floor, and made a loud "clunk" sound. "Ouch!" she cried, "That really hurt!" Kathryn was to busy straightening her hair and fixing her clothes, more concerned with fixing her appearance and completely ignored the world around her. Leaping to her feet, Cecile started to babble on about how thankful she was that Kathryn was letting her take her place. "… And you know Kathryn, that if it was me, I would make the same decision for such a dear friend like you." Cecile screamed with enthusiasm.

Cecile scurried over to Kathryn to give her another big hug, but Kathryn knew what was coming. With arms extended, Cecile anticipated a firm embrace when suddenly, Kathryn took two steps to her left. "Slam!" the loud noise of Cecile crashing into the bedpost rang thought the entire house. "Well… like I was saying…" Kathryn went on, completely ignoring the fact that Cecile was lying on the floor, moaning in pain. " I have been putting a lot of thinking into this and have came to the conclusion that I am not sure of who I want to take over for me. I am looking for someone…someone who is smart, someone intelligent, someone with stylish, who is manipulative, someone who can do the job, someone like… me!" Kathryn emphasized. "Cecil, tell me… Can you do the job as well as I have?" Kathryn inquired.

"Cecil, Cecil?" Kathryn shouted, looking around the room for her presence. "Ouch! Oh, the pain!" Cecil moaned, as she slowly stood up from the floor. One hand supporting her aching back, while the other cradled her throbbing head as she struggled to stand. "Cecil, now how did you get down there?" Kathryn pondered. Giving Cecile a helping hand Kathryn leaned down to pull her upright. "Don't you know it's only polite to pay attention when one is talking to you?" Cecil, still in pain began to explain what had happened when she was suddenly cut off. "Apologies are not needed, as long as you learn from your mistakes. That's all that matters." Cecil, quite puzzled by Kathryn's comment looked into her dark sub-zero sapphire eyes and replied "Yes Kathryn, I am sorry I was so disrespectful, it will not happen again." "Good!" Kathryn exclaimed, as she spun around and approached her vanity to apply some final touches before school starts. A beep blue vanity table with a medium sized velvety cushioned, silver chair awaited her presence. As she sank into the stool, she searched for the right color lipstick to match her attire. "Ah Ha!" Kathryn ecstatically screeched as she lifted up a black, cylindrical container. "Just the right shade to match my dress… wouldn't you say so Cecile?" Cecile nods as she stared off into space daydreaming. "So… What were we talking about again?" Kathryn pondered. "I love Ronald" Cecile moaned as she closed her eyes recalling the wonderful times they shared together. "That's wonderful Cecile, but I assure you that's not what we were talking about." Kathryn whispered.

Slowly Kathryn applied her ruby red lipstick, smoothing out an even coat onto her perfect, silky lips. "Kathryn…" Cecil whined. "I think there's a bump on my head… do you see a bump?" she inquired. "Silly Cecile, people don't get bumps from laying on the floor. You'd have to tumble with great force to get a bump." Kathryn exclaimed. "But Kathryn…"Cecil attempted to refute, "I did fall on the floor. A few minutes ago you..." "Forget it Cecil, You were lying on the floor and that cannot cause a bump!" Kathryn belted. Starting to believe Kathryn, Cecil denied the fact that she took a spill, and was completely convinced that she was lying on the floor. But for what reason? She was unaware. "Stupid Girl" Kathryn thought to herself. "Is it possible for anyone to be as pathetic as her?" Cecil watched in envy while Kathryn got ready for her big entrance onto campus for the day. Admiring her youthful radiance, Cecil commented. "Kathryn, you are as beautiful as Aphrodite. I only wish I could look as stunning as you…for Ronald." As she thought about Ronald her heart pounded as her knees became weak. "Yes I know Cecile… I know." Kathryn murmured with poise as she slipped on her stylish Gucci tinted sunglasses.


	5. Lethal Attractions: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**_A_** Long black colored limo pulls up to Manchester Prep. The prestigious castle like building stood tall, holding strong for centuries. Great lush vines scaled its brick walls, framing the gigantic doors. A large staircase escorts its students to their final destination, but also serves as a place of socialization for its subjects. Grand windows reflect the powerful glare of the sun, as students continue to arrive.  
  
The rowdy sounds of the socializing crowds lingering outside of the limo can be herd. A tall slim figure exits the vehicle, fully decked out in a black suit, with a vibrant tie worn around his neck. A big white glove reaches for the shiny silver handle, as the door slowly swings open. The sound of Kathryn's elegant crimson shoe softly echoes through the courtyard as the heel makes contact with the scorching hot asphalt below. One leg after the other, Kathryn seductively exits the limo and stands tall waiting Cecile.  
  
"Hay...yaa!" Cecile shouts as she flings herself out of the car. The loud thump of her broken in, vintage black and white converse sneakers make contact the floor. "Cecile!" Kathryn exclaimed, like a mother reprimanding her child for playing in the mud. "I'm sorry" Cecile replied as she looked down at the floor and sulked. "That's much better" Kathryn explained as she shouted for her to follow.  
  
As Kathryn approached the building, her sparkly garnet dress glistened in the vibrant sun's rays. Her shiny brunette hair waved freely, like a wild horse's mane galloping across open planes. Behind her Cecile followed wearing a t-shirt to tight for her torso and a skirt to small for her figure. The skintight t-shirt was one that could win a wet t-shirt contest. Barley covering her stomach, it had a little red heart on the chest. Her skimpy black and red plaid skirt barley passed school regulation, coming up to the bottom of her thighs.  
  
"Cecile, let's go... we're not going to be fashionably late the way you're going." Kathryn called behind her. "Well, Can I have your number?" Cecile assertively questioned. "Sure... Its 685-70..." "Cecile! What are you doing? Get your butt over here before I have to drag your sorry ass inside" Kathryn belted. "But I didn't finish getting his number!" Cecile whined as she came prancing to the top of the stairs. As Kathryn took her hand and dragged her into the school, Cecile turned around and mouthed call me as they vanished into the debts of the school. Winking, he smiled at her with great interest, as she turned. Cecile continued to follow Kathryn down the hall like a dog on a leash, trailing behind its loving owner.  
  
"Now Cecile, What would Ronald say about that?" Kathryn deviously asked. "Well...like what Sebastian always told me 'What Ronald doesn't know, can't him' right?" Cecile pondered, as she stared at Kathryn's back "Kathryn, is something wrong?" Cecile inquired. "Sebastian" Kathryn whispered, as a small tear trickled down her cheek as it ruined her makeup. "Kathryn, do you need someone to talk to?" Cecil questioned. "No... No, I assure you I am my perky self, everything's just dandy!" Kathryn articulated as she whipped away her tears and spun around, forcing a fake grin to appear. "Lets be on our way to Calc. Class now, it's going to be a great day." Kathryn replied as they began their ascend up the spiral staircase to their class. As the bell rings, the hallways empty out. Not a soul is present, only Kathryn and Cecile, taking their time, like they had all the time in the world.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kathryn screamed as she trusted herself out of bed. With the back of her hand she whipped the sweat off her forehand. "What a nightmare!" she exclaimed as she sat, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of her room. As objects became clear, she got out of bed, and looked at her now sweaty hand. "Eww... Gross!" She bawled in disgust. "Great... now I am all sweaty and hot" she whispered to herself angrily, as she headed to her bathroom to take a nice refreshing shower. As she crossed her room, she stared at her clock sitting on her elegant desk. "3:09AM" screamed, as it's vibrant red numbers pierced her fragile pupils. "It's a beautiful morning..." she hummed softly as she began to undo her top, casually tossing it onto the floor as she continued to proceed to the bathroom. Turning on the bathroom light, she continued to disrobe. As she entered the bathroom, she flicked her silky brown hair back and slowly closed the door behind her.


	6. Lethal Attractions: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
Continued...  
**  
**_Q_**uickly walking toward the house, he shouted out for help. "Yvette, Call 911, there has been a serious accident." Persistently coughing form the horrible fumes, he tried to take one deep breath of fresh air. "The police and the ambulance are on their way sir!" Yvette shouted as she ran out the door. "Thank you, run ahead and clear the guestroom, I will need a place to lie her down." "Yes sir" she replied as she scurried into the building to prepare the bed. With his strength slowly giving way, he made his way up the main staircase, to the guestroom.  
  
The great chandelier suspended above the front door was made out of the finest crystal possible, worth a good fortune. It hung proudly, illuminating the vast hallway, dazzling the glossy marble walls with an array of minute rainbows. Like the Metropolitan Museum of Art, Dozens of family portraits hung along the corridors, giving the lofty walls, a life of their own. The banisters, carved out of the finest granite, were beautifully polished and greatly detailed. The magnificent colors added to the richness of the atmosphere. A plush claret carpet covered the stairs, making the staircase bold, and elegant; grand enough for any celebrity to step foot on. As he descended down the hall he began to pick up pace, fearing he may drop the stranger who he risked his life for.  
  
Turning into the fifth door on his left, he hurriedly staggered to the bed on his far right, to lie her down. The vast room was adorned with an assortment of floral arrangements to compliment its baby pink walls. The posh lavender carpet gave a peaceful feel to the bedroom. A lavished white blanket accented the bed, with little purple and pink flowers embroidered in, covering the lower half of the fluffy down comforter. Topped with pink lace lied, the comforter looked made for a queen. A tall canopy with a floral print, hung over the bed, with transparent sheets hanging down from the awning above for a more private feel. The headboard towering almost to the ceiling was intricately sculpted, holding the canopy up by its four thick sturdy bedposts.  
  
"Yvette" the mysterious man called out. "Do you have a minute?" "Sure" she said as she made her way into the room. He asked her to fetch a few damp towels to tend to her minor wounds sustained in the catastrophic crash. Gently brushing the hair out of her face, he stands over her, staring at her beautiful face. The radiance of her perfect skin took his breath away, and he realized the color of her hair was a perfect fit for porcelain her face. Slowly a smile overcame his worried face, as he stared at the sleeping beauty, which lay motionless on the bed. His eyes, glowing with joy, as he took a seat beside her, waiting for the maid to return. Returning with the damp towels, the maid handed them to the tall man. He lightly placed one over her forehead head to cool her off, as he cleaned the small patches of dirt off her face. "Is she going to be alright sir?" Yvette asked. Staring at his new guest, admiring her beauty he replied quietly "I hope so--I sure do."


	7. Lethal Attractions: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**N**_ight fell on the town and the stars cast their rays upon the tranquil land. The sound of cicadas and owls could be heard for miles as they sang the song of mother earth. The moon slowly rose, and shadows grew strong. House lights went dim, and all went to bed. A cool gust of wind blows, and the velvet curtains dance in the window. The silhouette of the trees branches could be seen cast on the floor, in front of the bed. There the mysterious man sat, waiting for Annette to awake.

Earlier in the day, the firemen, police and doctors made their way to the estate. They came to the conclusion that it was all an accident, and it was not intentional from the dark skid marks on the dirt path. The way that the car made impact with the tree was a sign that she was not paying much attention to where she was going. Doctors came to inspect Annette, and said she should recover just fine. They provide her caretakers with a few medications to help her come with the pain and said that a good amount of rest would be beneficial. The doctors said that if she didn't have her seatbelt on, she would have never survived upon impact, and that she was lucky she wasn't seriously hurt. A bright red toe truck carted her car away later that afternoon for inspected. All the lose items were given to the caretaker for safekeeping, and even with all the curiosity, the man did not snoop around to find out the identity of this beautiful stranger, now in his care.

"How is she doing?" Yvette asked. He slowly turned around and replied, "She's holding in there", then he swing around again to marvel at Annette's gorgeous face. "Sir, it's getting late, can I suggest you go to bed and get some rest?" "I'm fine, thanks" he replied, as he stared out into the dark world beyond the estate. As Yvette began to head out the door, she was quickly called back. "Yvette, would you be so kind as to open the doors. I'd like to get some fresh air in here…" He questioned with a grin on his face. "Sure thing" she said as she headed over to the balcony to open the class doors. "That's fine like that," he calmly answered. "Shall I get you a cup of coffee sir?" she asked, as she trotted towards the door. "No, that's not necessary, thank you. That will be all" he replied, as she exited the room.

Minutes melted into hours, as he sat by Annette's side, awaiting her consciousness. He watched the stars glisten outside, as they shimmered for the world to marvel in their beauty. As he looked down at Annette, he pondered about whom she was. He had never seen this woman in his life. What was she doing at his aunt' s house and how did she crash? As his mind filled with questions, he felt his eyelids become weaker, and weaker. Trying to stay awake, he widely opened his eyes, and yawned, but he was weary of the day's occurrence. A cool breeze swept into the room; as he sank into the lush velvet chair, sound asleep.


End file.
